


the best of you belongs to me

by TheBastardWrites



Category: A-Force (Comics), Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Fingering, ehhhh kinda, this is very extremely self indulgent no you may not judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBastardWrites/pseuds/TheBastardWrites
Summary: some really self indulgent smut featuring some characters no one but me wanted to see together. enjoy, i guess?





	the best of you belongs to me

**Author's Note:**

> i had this kicking around for like a week before deciding to share lmao

They fell into bed with a soft  _ thud _ . Nico planted a few kisses behind Alison’s ear, slowly working her way down her neck. She eventually landed a bite on its base, wringing a pained moan out of her partner. 

“Ow! Bitch!” Ali giggled through her words, retaliating with a hearty pinch to Nico’s hips.

“I could’ve given myself vampire teeth. Count your blessings.” She landed a final kiss on Ali’s cheek and lifted herself to kneel over her, toying with the hem of her shirt for a moment before pulling it over her head. 

She was left bare and grinning, laying herself back over Alison, nearly flat. “Like what you see, patchface?” She shifted focus to the other side of her neck, hands distractedly fumbling around a pair of hips and a stubborn zipper.

“Oh, I like it.” A pair of cold hands grabbed onto Nico’s shoulders. “But I think it’ll be better from a different angle." Without warning, she flipped them over. She held her pose, smirking over Nico for a second before blazing a trail of fluttering kisses down her chest.

Cool fingers ran over Nico’s stomach, tickling and pinching as they saw fit before hooking around the waistline of her tights. “I bet the view down here is even better.” A quick tug, and a pair of plain black underwear was laid bare. “Aw, you didn’t get dolled up for me?”

“You’re one to talk, Ms. wears-plaid-to-date-night.” She pushed herself up the headboard, slowly slipping out of what remained of her pants. 

"Oh, can it." Ali bit down on Nico's inner thigh, placing her teeth perfectly between a pair of old scars and wringing a moan out of her. "Doesn't feel great, does it?" She darted forward and planted a firm kiss on her lips before she could reply, smiling like an idiot and giggling all the while.

"Now, you've been holding the advantage for far too long." Another peck, at the very tip of her nose. "So allow me to get  _ comfortable _ ."

She pulled back, making sure to leave another trail of blue lipstick marks down the side of Nico’s neck. She was eventually stood mere inches from the bed, toying with her zipper before pulling it down, revealing a strip of pink-and-white fabric. She took her sweet time of slipping out of her jeans, almost making a show of it. A moment passed, and she was finally left bare-legged and grinning, slowly crawling her way up Nico’s legs and fitting one of her own snugly between them. 

“I’d ask if you like what you see, but c’mon.” She stuck another kiss on Nico’s cheek and reached down, beginning to play with her in earnest. 

Nico's eyes snapped shut. She couldn't help but gasp in something between surprise and pleasure, promptly followed by biting her lips while struggling to hold in a series of sighs. She wouldn't admit it, but she was melting under Alison's touch. Her hips buckled and bent, quickly syncing with the hand that owned them. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she found Alison staring intently into them, wearing a mischievous smirk. She couldn't hold in a quiet laugh, fitting giggles between half-moans.

"Something you wanna share with the class?" Ali slowed down, ever so slightly.

A moment passed as Nico gathered herself. "God, babe, you can't stare into my eyes like that while you finger me, that's so gay."

“Oh, is that so? Would you prefer I turn my attention somewhere else?” Her partner’s free hand ran over her body with free roam, pinching and pulling almost randomly. “Maybe…here?” It came to rest over a breast, giving it a tentative squeeze before taking the nipple between two fingers and giving it a sharp tug. The squeal cut the stale air like a hot knife through cloth, followed by a quiet request for more. 

Her other hand picked the pace back up, her smirk widening even further when Nico’s legs parted for her. “You like that?” Even with her eyes shut, Nico could hear the smug smile in her voice. She shuddered when Alison’s warmth came closer, and barely held in an excited giggle when she brushed her lips against her collarbone and all the way up to her ear. “I bet you’ll like this more.” She nudged the fabric aside, and pushed into her without much effort. 

She all but whimpered. Sheer intensity poured into her with every pump, and her breath was little more than shallow gasps stringed together. She was close. 

When Alison began to pull away, she tugged on her shirt. Roughly. Almost violently. On the brink of exploding, she pressed her lips to Ali’s cheek as softly as she could, then whispered in her sweetest voice. “You’re making me moist.” 

She practically melted, letting out a slow sigh while her eyes rolled all the way back into her skull. She tightened around Alison’s fingers. Pure pleasure flowed into her, pooling and overflowing from her core outward. Her breath fluttered, and her mind went blank. The whole affair lasted an instant, maybe less, but it dragged out for eternity.

Ali exploded into a laughing fit over her. While what remained of Nico pooled into her imprint in the mattress, her partner less than gently rolled off her and to her side, giggling uncontrollably. “God, Minoru, what was that for?”

A moment passed in silence while they both caught their breath. Nico finally did away with her underwear, shuddering when they landed somewhere in the darkness with a wet  _ splat _ . 

“This.” With a grunt, she flipped herself over to kneel over Alison again. Her lips widened to a smirk when her lover looked her up and down, her eyes filled with admiration, almost  _ reverence _ . “My turn, patchface.” Her breath was still ragged. 

She dragged her hands up Ali’s torso, clicking her tongue in disappointment each time her fingers ran over a button. “Oh, this simply won’t do.” She undid one, fingertips brushing glistening skin. “I think you’re a little overdressed, my dear.” Her hands ran down the rough fabric, undoing button after button and exposing Ali’s toned stomach, inch by inch, before finally reaching much friendlier damp cotton. “Much better.” She threw the shirt wide open.

She kneaded Alison’s breasts for a moment, pinching and pulling where she found it appropriate. Cold hands wrapped around her hips, making her jump in her seat. “You like that?” She shifted, slowly grinding them together. 

Alison simply squealed and tightened her grip.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She gave one last pull before letting her hands roam downwards. Nimble fingers hooked around rubber, violently tugging at it while she left a ring of black lipstick marks around her breasts. She turned her attention upwards once she was done, brushing her lips against her clavicle before nibbling her way up Alison’s neck. “Maybe this way, the next lucky girl to take will know who you belong to.” And to her ear. “Because honey,” she spoke in her sweetest, softest voice. “the best of you belongs to me.”

Ali moaned, and she began her work. Her fingers danced between her legs with maddening method. Pinching, rubbing, pulling, twisting, all in a measured. Her breath fluttered near Nico’s neck, begging for more between gasps. 

Her free arm wrapped around Alison’s back, pressing them together while she rained a barrage of pecks across her chest, slowly working down and eventually taking a nipple between her lips. Her tongue swirled around it at the same pace as her hand, driving poor Alison all the madder.

She squirmed under her. Nico kept at her task. She let out a series of labored moans, almost resembling words. Nico finally pushed into her, pumping in and out while ever-so-slightly picking up the pace. Moans turned into grunts of pleasure, half-formed lust-addled thoughts that escaped her lips. Nico firmly clamped the nub between her teeth, wringing something between scream and moan out of Alison. 

Built up tension released in an instant, maybe less. She practically melted under Nico’s touch, letting herself sink into the sweaty imprints she’s made in the mattress. Her breath came to a halt. When it started back up, it was a long and satisfied sigh of sheer pleasure. “God, Minoru. You’re good at this.” A few more shaky breaths. “Like, unfair-good.”

“Damn right I am.” She rolled off her. “But rest assured, you’re better.”

They lay there for a moment, Nico in her birthday suit and Alison in what remained of her shirt. They both needed a moment to catch their breath. The air was stale and almost uncomfortably warm. A few minutes passed in silence before Nico broke it.

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“No homo, right?”


End file.
